


Someday Your Love Will Be Set Free

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: This fic is set in an AU where Ash moves to Japan and starts a new life there with Eiji. It is their first Valentine's Day together which brings up some of the scars from Ash's past and presents mental/emotional challenges that they have to work through together as Ash heals and they both draw closer to each other.





	Someday Your Love Will Be Set Free

_“I hope Ash is ok,’_ Eiji thought as he walked home from the store.  _“He has been acting distant lately. Like there is some conflict he is trying to internally resolve. But what could it be? I’ve tried my hardest to make sure that he has a peaceful life here in Japan, so what could the conflict be? When I ask him about it he just says that it is nothing and not to worry, but he must know that I can’t not worry about him…”_

 

The trip home took longer than usual thanks to Valentine’s Day bringing more people out onto the evening streets. When he finally got to the apartment Eiji was surprised to find all the lights turned off and a trail of red rose petals and battery-operated candles leading from the front door to Ash’s bedroom. Eiji took off his shoes and coat and then followed the trail. When he opened the door he found the room scattered with red roses and rose petals and more of the candles. Ash was lounging on the bed dressed in Valentine’s Day themed men's lingerie.

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweets,” Ash said with an alluring wink.

Eiji’s face blushed and his heart raced with happiness. But that feeling made a 180 as soon as he saw Ash’s eyes.

“Stop!” Eiji said as tears started to come to his eyes.

“What? Why?” Ash asked disappointed.

“I don’t want this Ash. I only want my Ash,” Eiji said between his tears.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Ash asked confused.

“Your eyes were glassy and lifeless. You were reconnected to your time as a prostitute, weren’t you? I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how Valentine’s Day could take you back to that time. I should have realized and been more careful. I’m sorry. I failed you. I’m so sorry.”

Eiji turned and rushed out of the room.

“Eiji wait!” Ash called as he climbed off the bed to rush after Eiji.

He stopped at the door before turning around and roughly pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He ran out of the room and found Eiji crying softly on the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” Ash said timidly, still standing a few feet away from the sofa, “I didn’t mean to upset you. This is our first Valentine’s Day together so I wanted to do something special. This was the best I could come up with. I’m sorry for assuming that you would want me in a sexual way.”

“Hey, I never said that I didn’t want you in a sexual way. I just don’t want to see you wrapped in shadows of your past.”

Eiji looked up and his eyes, strong and determined despite being pink from crying, met Ash’s sad and tender ones. He held out his hand to Ash. Ash hesitated, but then stepped forward and took the offered hand and let Eiji guide him to a seat on the sofa.

“I’m sorry for getting so upset,” Eiji said, “And please know that I’m upset at myself, not you. To be honest,” he said as a slight blush painted his face, “my first response to seeing you like that was excitement and happiness.”

“Then why did you get upset? If you wanted me then why didn’t you take me?”

“Because I realized you were being prostitute Ash not my Ash.”

It was clear from Ash’s face that he was confused and didn’t fully understand what Eiji was trying to say.

“Face me and close your eyes,” Eiji said.

Ash did as requested. Eiji softly and lovingly kissed Ash’s lips. Ash opened his eyes bewildered and speechless.

“You have years of experience with sex,” Eiji said, “but you don’t have experience with love. With time I will erase the scars that prostitution left on you and I will teach you what it really means to make love. I don’t want you to experience forced sex ever again. The only sex I want you to know is the sex that you chose to have because of mutual love, not shallow desires. After you reach that point then my Ash, my Akiyasu, you will be able to dress in risqué lingerie and I will take you happily and passionately.”

Ash laughed from lack of a better response. His laugh stopped suddenly as he buried his face in Eiji’s shoulder. They held each other as a few tears fell from Ash’s eyes.

“I love you, Akiyasu. You know that right?” Eiji asked.

Ash hugged Eiji tighter. It had taken him a while to get used to his Japanese name, but now he treasured it as a gift from Eiji. Eiji had picked the name because it meant “clear peace”, two things that he worked every day to make true of Ash’s new life and identity in Japan.

“Of course I know, idiot,” Ash replied.

Eiji chuckled softly and pet Ash’s hair.

“By the way, I bought some Valentine’s chocolate for you,” Eiji said, “I also rented some of those family movies that you like. I thought we could order delivery and have a chill night watching the movies.”

“Can we make a blanket fort to watch them in?” Ash asked.

“Of course,” Eiji beamed, “One deluxe blanket fort coming up.”

 

A few hours later Eiji found himself lounging in a blanket fort and surrounded by empty takeout boxes and chocolate wrappers as the credits for a movie rolled by on the tv screen. Ash was sprawled out asleep next to him. Eiji gently brushed some of Ash’s black-dyed hair back so that he could see Ash’s happy, peaceful face more clearly. Ash lay in adorable, child-like disarray among the blankets and pillows. His shirt had slipped up revealing part of his toned abdomen and his pants had slipped down enough to allow a glimpse of the red lingerie to peak out. Eiji sighed when he noticed it and gently eased Ash’s shirt down to cover it.

_“Someday,”_ Eiji thought to himself,  _“Someday Ash’s scars will be healed and we will be able to share physical love. But not yet. He is still too wounded from his years of being raped. He needs more time to get used to his new life, to let go of his past, and to feel free in his new position. I won’t make love with him until he is ready, until he will feel only love and not painful memories from when people used his body. I’m always scared to touch him. I’m afraid of my touch being unpleasant and triggering memories of other men touching him…”_

Eiji was surprised when he heard Ash sleepily say his name. He looked down, but Ash seemed to still be asleep.

“Eiji…” Ash said in his sleep, “Stay close to me…”

Ash then rolled onto his side so he was now facing Eiji. Eiji smiled and then slipped between Ash’s arms. He rested his head on the lower arm and softly wove his fingers through those attached to the arm that was now draped over him. He smiled as he felt Ash’s body heat warm his back.

“Sweet dreams Akiyasu,” Eiji whispered before also falling asleep.


End file.
